pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Black and White Version
Pokémon Black & White versions are the two new Generation V games. These games, like the other main games before them, will introduce new features to the Pokémon world while keeping similar features from past games as well. More information about these games will be revealed in the future. On Pokémon Sunday, they announced that Pokémon: Black and White versions will be on the Nintendo DS, but not on the upcoming 3DS system. The two new Pokémon games are expected to be in 3D and have had pictures of the Pokémon Center, outside in the road, inside of a cave, and a new battle scene, which features the two new Pokémon Zorua and Zoroark. It was announced that the game will be released in Japan on September 18, 2010. It may be released in America on April 1, 2011. Basic Info * The first two Pokémon revealed in these games were Zorua and Zoroark. * New never before seen Pokémon are set to debut in these games. * Shiny Raikou, Suicune and Entei obtained from the 13th Movie will unlock the Zoroark event. * Zorua will be available with the event Celebi. * The Pokémon Centers have been expanded. The Poké Mart and the Global Terminal are now inside the Pokémon Center. * These will be the first Main Series games to include more than one car. * The three starters for these games are Pokabu, Tsutarja and Mijumaru. * The games will be taking place in the brand new Isshu region. * The Pokémon will be given many brand new abilities and moves. Some previous abilities and moves have changed their effects. * Zoroark has a special event with it having special moves that have to do with Movie 13: Phantom Champion Zoroark. * The protagonists are older than the others. * In battle sequences, the Pokémon will actually move slightly when you select a move and the camera will move when you attack. * People will actually run around the protagonist if he or she bumps into them and will show speech bubbles with small messages as he or she walks or runs by them, as seen in the May 15th Episode of Pokémon Sunday. * The Isshu Region is said to be very far away from the previous regions and that people have to take a boat or a plane to reach it. * The largest city in these games is Hiun City. * As shown on the map of Isshu there are two sets of mountains, one on each side of the region. This may suggest that Zekrom lives in one of these sets of mountains while Reshiram lives in the other. * Reshiram, Zekrom, and Victini are the new Generation V Legendary Pokémon. * Reshiram is on the cover of Pokémon Black and Zekrom is on the cover of Pokémon White. * Zekrom be a Dragon and Electric type while Reshiram will be a Dragon and Fire type. * This game has the first female professor, Professor Araragi, who uses a Chillarmy in the introduction. * Reshiram and Zekrom, the legendaries, have to do with the Yin Yang symbol. * It has been confirmed on Pokebeach, and through a video from Pokemon Sunday in the week of June 20th, that a Gym in Isshu consists of Bug Type Pokemon. * Pokemon may not follow you in these games unless you want them to. * Currently 45 new pokemon have been revealed. * The High Link is at the center of Isshu through which you can connect to other players' games. Using the High Link, you can travel to another player's world and adventure together. Talking about Hyperballs new location “Tower of Heaven“. Giving them “Cheap Power” which allows them 30mins of cheaper prices. In the High Link area there is a place called Entrance Tree (ハイルツリー) that allows you to download new covers for the C-Gear and PokeDex as well as new songs for the Pokemon Musical contests from PGL. You can trade the berries and items you get in the High Link with other players. You leave items on the shelves to trade. You can create your own profile. Things displayed include playtime on B/W, badges earned, time spend in Dream World, and Friend List * In addition to "Fight, "Run" and "Pokemon" there is a new menu option called Miracle Shooter which allows you to use Items in wireless battles; you collect points each turn and can use them for the chance to use Items. You can choose whether to use Miracle Shooter or not. * This game is the first Pokemon game to have more then one save file in the menu (they say to have 3 save/login files) * A new feature which is a DSi-exclusive called the Visual Phone was introduced. It is a feature that lets you communicate with four opponents at one time using a video chat. * There is an exclusive area in each game, Black City '''in Pokemon Black and '''White Forest in Pokemon White. * The Player has two childhood friends, [[Cheren|'Cheren '''and]] 'Belle. Both of whom are your rivals in the game. All three of you start your journey together at the same time. Professor Araragi leaves you, Cheren (the black-haired boy), and Belle (the blond girl) each a present and tells you to share it with them (they are your childhood friends). This is when you pick your starter. Sometimes you'll battle your friends during your adventure. '''Belle is spontaneous and one of your two rivals. She also has a strong side to her that shows sometimes, such as when she goes out on her adventure against her father's wishes. During your adventure she will have times where she will be unreliable as well, but she will grow as the story progresses. Cheren is very intelligent. He's extremely trustworthy and will give you advice throughout your journey. His goal is to be a champion. * The mysterious person shown in the Oha Suta trailer is called [[N|'N']]. N''' will keep coming to challenge you in order to confirm his ideas of justice. He calls Pokemon "friends," but one of the screenshots shows him saying that he wants to split humans and Pokemon and divide them so that the world is black and white. He has the unique idea to set Pokemon free from people. He's looking for the power to grant his ideals. * '''Triple Battles'' will be featured. In these battles, if your Pokemon is, for example, on the far left, it won't be able to hit a Pokemon on the far right. There is a button on the bottom left hand corner of the battle screen which is called "Move" and allows you to swap your Pokemon's positions. Thus, a Pokemon on the far right can hit the opponent's Pokemon that are on the far right as well as the middle. If the Pokemon in the middle uses an attack that hits all Pokemon, then it will be very powerful. * With the DS's '''infrared' signal, you can have speedy battles with up to four players and speedy trades directly from your party or PC box. You can also automatically exchange friend codes over infrared now. IR Options: Battle, Trade, Feeling Check, Friend Code exchange. * A new feature called Passing By will allow your DS to connect automatically with other players that are nearby. As you advance in Black and White, you will be able to help others on their journey. It is part of the C Gear. * The games have a Live Caster feature (not for the old DS or DS Lite,but they will only feature voice feature only), which allows you to use the DSi's camera to talk to friends through video feed. Locally, you can talk to up to four people, while over Wi-Fi you can only talk to two. The Live Caster will have a pen and stamp tool so you can play with the pictures while using the video chat. Characters in the game will use the Live Caster feature to talk to you as well. * As has been rumored for months, the two games will now support Kanji for Japanese players. Apparently, the game's script will change a bit as well, perhaps since those who would change to Kanji are older players (will it be a little more detailed with more advanced vocabulary?). There is a man in the game who can switch it for you. He most likely will be deleted for the American games, as we only have one alphabet. * There is a new feature called Feeling Check that checks the compatibility of players. The IR “Feeling Check” feature is a rhythm game between 2 players and you are supposed to use your finger (not stylus) so it can properly assess your compability (which is undoubtedly just how well you scored together as a pair hitting the rhythm correctly). * The Pokemon Global Link, which is the service that allows you to upload your Black and White save file to a special website, has two different modes: one where you have your Pokemon play in a dream and another where you can battle online. You can unlock the Global Link feature once you obtain Musharna, the evolution of Munna, meaning it is one of those "gimmick" Pokemon like Plusle and Minun were for 2-on-2 battles. ‘Global Battle Union’ is the name of the site portion which houses Rankings. They are updated continuously as you battle people and will show the results of your battle. You can also add your friends to communicate with them through mail and access ‘Fun Menu’ which seems to have various stats or information about your friends on it. * If you are registered through the Pokemon Global Link, you can play online battles using a "Rating Mode" or "Random Match" mode at to the Global Terminal inside the Pokemon Center. It will send your battle results to a server and you can compare your results to other players to see who is a strong Trainer. * In the World of Dreams, your Pokemon have their own rooms that they can play in and they can play mini-games with other Pokemon. Pokemon that your Pokemon becomes friends with in the dream world can be taken back to the real world, being your game; you can capture Pokemon not available in the Isshu PokeDex and transfer them to your games in this fashion. To transfer Pokemon to the computer and thus to the World of Dreams, there will be a new Game Sync option available through the C Gear, which allows you to choose one Pokemon to send to your computer. The Dream World also features short maps that you can traverse by clicking arrows (forwards/backwards/right/left) and encounter items/pokemon. Your berry garden needs to be watered. You can gradually expand the area you have for planting berries. Interior of your house can be decorated. The house appearance is customizable as well as your yard… not just the furniture inside. You can add your friends and visit their houses over the internet and your pokemon can “hang out”. * A Vaporeon you meet in the Dream World has Hydration as its ability, meaning Pokemon can now have non-standard abilities! The other Eeveelutions you can obtain in the Dream World will also have different abilities than usual. * Rankurusu (the green cell) and Gochiruzeru (the black humanshaped Pokemon) are both version-exclusives. '''Rankurusu is in White while Gochiruzeru is in Black * There will be cities that look different based on the version even though they are the same city. In the bottom two screenshots on the left page, you can see one city that looks different in both versions of the game. * Confirming yet again that Isshu is far away from the other regions in past games, the routes will start again from '''Route 1. * The player will receive the C Gear from [[Makomo |'Makomo' ]](Professor Araragi's friend), who lives in Sanyou City. It is also confirmed that Mokomo unlocks PC Sync. after the player brings her Musharna back. * The C Gear has features for Wi-Fi, local wireless, and infrared.' '''C-Gear has at least 2 “themes”. * Victini the new legendary pokemon is number #000 in the Isshu PokeDex and players will be able to obtain it once a new '''Liberty Ticket' (リバティチケット) item is distributed to Black and White via Wi-Fi, DS Stations, and Nintendo Zones from September 18th to October 18th. While continuing to solve an incident on Liberty Garden Island, a place you can visit once you obtain the Liberty Ticket, Victini is in the basement of a lighthouse. It'll reappear if you K.O. it accidentally. * The protagonists leave from their hometown Kanoka Town. * New character named''' Dento, who is a waiter, is the first Gym Leader - you fight him in '''Sanyou City. * New character named Aloe, '''who is indeed a chef, is the second Gym Leader from '''Shippou City. * Shippou city is a very old traditional city with a museum, which is apparently connected to the Gym. It also has railroad tracks that are over 100 years old. * The “puzzle” in both of these Gyms are quizes. Dento’s quizes are about Pokemon type compadibility (such as “fire vs. water. who would win?”) You have to step on tiles to submit your answer. Aloe’s quiz is not Pokemon related at all and is more about food. * The evil team is named Team Plasma. They are giving a speech in Karakusa Town while you meet them. They try to steal pokemon to liberate them. * The Demo takes place in and around Sekka City. * Isshu map contains fourteen towns or other major landmarks and nineteen smaller areas. *The Pokemon Musical '''does indeed seem to replace Contests and you’ll be able to win items through competition which consists of the two stages we saw, ‘Dress Up’ and ‘Appeal’ (music/dance section). The Pokemon Musical constests will take place in the Musical Hall. The Goods Case stores the stuff to hold the costumes and other accessories for the Pokemon Musicals. You can receive gifts from fans in the audience after the show ends, which seems to be made up entirely of Mijumaru and Meguroko. * '''Rotation Battle:Another three-on-three battle mode. You can only choose one of your Pokemon out of the three out to attack each turn. You have to predict which Pokemon your opponent will use and what attack they'll use for the greatest success. This type of three-on-three battle is in addition to the regular three-on-three battle mode and the one revealed last month where you can constantly rotate the position of your Pokemon. * Berries don't grow in the Isshu Region, they only appear in the Dream World. * A new mini-game called PokeShifter 'will allow you to transfer Pokemon from fourth generation games to ''Black and White using two DS’s. In a Pal Park-like manner, you select six Pokemon to transfer over on the DS with your fourth generation game and then encounter them in a grassy field in Black and White on the second DS. You use a sling shot to shoot Poke Balls at your Pokemon as they jump out of grass and back in, and when you hit them, you re-capture them(notice there is a time limit too). The PokeShifter is only available after you defeat the Elite Four, confirming their presence in the game. * The seasons are changing. There will be a new in-game season each month of the real year, meaning three seasons a year. As seen on the bottom of the scan, the color of Isshu's terrain changes depending on the season. The season change showed is NOT a version exclusive of a route. There are season changes, though it specifically says field which could mean that it will happen outside of cities or maybe there is a specific Field that changes, hopefully all routes though. The seasonal differences will affect what parts of the map you can visit. * Wild Pokemon will vary by season and area. * Lots of new trainer types show, including a football player and female baker… * New '''Battle Subway. A subway where you can participate in seven battles at a time. If you win all seven battles you can earn battle points and exchange them for various gifts. There are three modes: single, double and "multi" battles. In multi battles you can team up with a friend wirelessly or with an in-game character. Each Pokemon you face is Level 50 and there is one Trainer per carriage. * The feature we saw in which someone entered their friend’s world as a messenger to hide an ultra ball is called Deru Power '(Deru = verb “to exit”). Deru Power is a new term for the abilities you can win by partaking in High Link missions. For instance, some abilities allows you to double the amount of EXP. Points your Pokemon gain or halve the cost of items you can buy in the PokeMarts. With the EXP. Points ability, anyone nearby using C-Gear will get the effect too, meaning some abilities can be shared with nearby players! You can trade these abilities with other players as well. * Dual wild Pokemon battles occur in dark green grass. * Each ''Black and White game case comes inside a box that has artwork of Zekrom and Reshiram with their tails illuminated. * Depending on the version you get, the outer box has black or white patterns infringing upon the background. * '''TMs no longer dissapear with one use. * You have to collect 8 badges like in the previous games. Gallery These are the known pictures of Pokemon Black and Pokemon White Versions. Isshu.jpg|Isshu Region HiunCity.jpg|Hiun City prp1.jpg|Kanokota Town prp2.jpg|Pokémon Center and Poké Mart All in One prp3.jpg|Zoroark vs. Zorua prp4.jpg|Hiun City PokemonBWCave.jpg|Ice Cave Bridge.jpg|Bridge with the possible new vechicle Genders.jpg|Select Your Gender Factory.jpg|Factory City.jpg|A City Forest.jpg|Forest SkyArrow Bridge.jpg|Sky Arrow Bridge, Hiun City HiunHarbor.jpg|Hiun City Harbor HiunMarket.jpg|Hiun City Market HiunAlley.jpg|Hiun City Alleyway T.jpg|Tsutarja Pokabu1.jpg|Pokabu M.jpg|Mijumaru TP.jpg|Tsutaja vs Pokabu MT.jpg|Mujimaru vs. Tsutarja Railroad.jpg|Shippou City Hiun City.jpg|Hiun City RE1.jpg|Raikou vs. Zoroark disguised as Entei RE2.jpg|Raikou vs. Zoroark disguised as Entei RZ1.jpg|Zoroark is changing RZ2.jpg|Raikou vs. Zoroark RZ3.jpg|Zoroark Transformed! ZZ1.jpg|Zoroark vs. Zorua ZZ2.jpg|Zorua vs. Zoroark Genders1.jpg|Player Character Art pokemonblackandwhitejtv580px.jpg|Japanese GamePlay BattlePanel.jpg|Battle Panel RedBridge.jpg|Red Bridge CGear.jpg|The C Gear Gym.jpg|Honeycomb-like Building ProfAraragi.jpg|Professor Araragi with a Chillarmy WildBolt.jpg|New Move - Wild Bolt|link=Shimmama Mart.jpg|PokeMart Menu GTS.jpg|B&W Global Terminal|link=Global Terminal GearSaucer.jpg|New Move - Gear Saucer vsReshiram.jpg|Reshiram Battle|link=Reshiram vsZekrom.jpg|Zekrom Battle|link=Zekrom N.jpg|N - "I will be better than the Champion!"|link=N New Villian.jpg|Team Plasma's Leader? Gym2.jpg|Pokemon Gym RvsZ.jpg|Reshiram vs Zekrom|link=Generation V Pokemon RC.jpg|Gym with a RollerCoaster in it Team Plasma.jpg|Team Plasma|link=Team Plasma PokeMusical.jpg|A new feature - The PokeMusical game_caractor_p_img05.jpg|Dento's House or possible Gym|link=Dento game_caractor_p_img06.jpg|Shippou City Game caractor p img04.jpg|Team Plasma (We will "save" your pokemon!)|link=Team Plasma game_detailphoto13.jpg|Waiting for the Battle Subway game_pokemon_img04.jpg|The Pokeshifter game_pokemon_img06.jpg|Piplup VS Minezumi game_detailphoto15.jpg|PokeMusical game_detailphoto11.jpg|In the Battle Subway game_detailphoto12.jpg|In the Battle Subway game_detailphoto14.jpg|Dress Up Chillarmy for the PokeMusical Links *http://www.pokemon.co.jp/bw/index.html *http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=17161 *http://www.serebii.net/index2.shtml Category:Main Series games Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Pokémon Games